


I Could Change Your Mind

by Cluegirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Glowstick of Destiny, Mind Control, Scarlet Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: The Mind Stone and his Best Gal -- a couple to be reckoned with...





	I Could Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly ten years since I got my paints out. This one turned out better than I'd expected, so la; you get to see it here. 
> 
> Feedback makes me live, my beloved bog lilies, especially when I'm stretching creative muscles long left fallow.


End file.
